


Thirst

by ToxicTraitor



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Vampire AU, i'm that kind of nerd, yeah that's right... I made sesshomaru a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Sesshomaru, a powerful vampire noble, comes across Rin after her family was murdered.  Rin, feeling lost and hopeless, finds comfort in him and refuses to leave his side.  Sesshomaru finds himself feeling fond for her, so he hasn't the heart to turn her away.  As much as he wishes to ignore her, he finds himself so tempted by her blood that awakens a deep thirst and desire inside of him.
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, quick notes! Rin starts out at 16 here but don't worry, she'll be 18 before she hooks up with Sesshomaru (yes, this fic is nsfw). Sesshomaru is physically 19, but is centuries old.

The scent of blood permeates the air. It’s thick, so concentrated that it’s choking. It’s enough to lure Sesshomaru to its location. This much blood all at once must mean that something disastrous has happened. He detests such needlessness like this. So many vampires lack the common sense to eat their meals cleanly, such reckless behavior will only get their kind in more trouble. Their coexistence with humans is unsteady as is.

Breaking into the small home is easy enough. The door is left ajar with the lock hammered off. Sesshomaru is able to slip in without having to lay a single finger on the door at all.

The scent of blood hits him stronger once he’s inside. It’s everywhere. It soaks into the faded wallpaper on the walls and into the plush carpet. He follows the drying pools to find bodies, laid strewn across the floor. Whoever came here hadn’t even bothered to hide them. Three men and one woman are dead, barely even recognizable as humans anymore.

Sesshomaru leans down to inspect them closer. Whatever killed them was not a vampire, that much he is certain. There are multiple knife wounds in their flesh. Their blood, although split onto the ground, is all still here. No one has bothered to feed off these bodies. It’s a human against human crime. A somewhat refreshing scene compared to the things Sesshomaru has seen vampires do to their prey.

He turns to leave but a small noise catches his ear. A small thumping from upstairs, a heartbeat. A survivor? Maybe the murderer themself. Curiosity gets the best of him so he fleets up the stairs to find out for himself.

He follows the beating heart to a small cabinet in a young girl’s bedroom. His hand hesitates on the door of the closet. The heartbeat is so quick, filled with fear and uncertainty. He’s not sure if he should open it or just walk away. It’s none of his business but he wants to know who is behind this door.

He throws it open to see a young girl cowering in the corner of the cabinet. She trembles like a leaf in a thunderstorm. A small cry escapes her throat as she covers her head to protect herself.

At first glance, she looks like a child. Upon closer inspection, she can’t be much younger than fourteen. She looks small for her age, but her eyes hold a maturity not found in a child so young.

Her head is bleeding from a deep cut above her eyebrow. She’s hurt but he doubts it is from a person, she must have hit her head while trying to hide from the person that murdered her family. Who knows what she’s seen and heard while trying to protect herself up here.

Sesshomaru will not admit it but he pities her. He pulls at her hand, encouraging her to step out of the closet and into the room. He inspects her head closer, running his thumb below the cut. Something like this won’t heal on its own. He quickly leans in to swipe his tongue over the wound. His venom will heal it quickly, she’ll barely have a scar after this.

He is momentarily stunned by how sweet her blood is. It takes his total concentration and free will to pull away from her before he tries to bite her to have a better taste. Truly, someone so sweet and decadent is a rarity. However, Sesshomaru prides himself on his self control. To kill and eat her right here and now would only go against the reputation he’s been building for himself for the past few hundred years.

He turns to go. He’s seen all that he’s come here to see. He doesn’t even make it out of the room before the girl is gripping onto his coattails. He pauses to glance at her. Her face is so frightened, so petrified that he doesn’t bother to tell her to let go. He’ll take her from this house, from the crime scene below, and then let her go. 

She shuts her eyes tight as she follows him through the house. She stays close to him, nearly burying her face in his back to avoid seeing the massacre that is her family. Their screaming and crying has been enough to traumatize her, to see their bodies would be horrifying enough to kill her.

Even once they’ve left the house, it’s clear that the girl has no intention of letting Sesshomaru leave her behind. He doesn’t wish to turn her away, either. He, despite the short time he’s known her, has a softness for her. Perhaps it is the way she stared up at him when he found her, while she shook with fear, she stared at him so deeply that he was sure she could read his soul.

“Master, did you find whatever it is that you were looking for?” Jaken asks. He had been outside the whole time, keeping watch over the carriage and horses.

“No.” Sesshomaru answers.

“Uhh, who… who’s the girl with you, Master?” Jaken questions as the girl follows Sesshomaru into the carriage.

“No one.” Sesshomaru answers simply. “We will drop her off at the closest village before we make our way to our destination.”

Jaken nods and scrambles to start the journey again. He climbs into the driver’s seat and gets the horses moving. He grumbles to himself, complaining about Sesshomaru’s lack of speech. He knows by now that Sesshomaru is a man of few words but that doesn’t make it any less annoying to deal with.

The girl is quiet as they ride away. She keeps her head low, keeping her eyes down.

“Do you have a name?” Sesshomaru asks.

The girl stays silent for a moment before she finds her voice to answer. “R-Rin.”

Rin. It’s a simple name, short yet sweet. “Rin. I will leave you in the next village. You can find yourself help there.”

“I don’t want to be left alone.” Rin says softly. She looks as if she will cry. Tears begin to well up in her big brown eyes as she shakes her head. Why does this hurt him so much to see?

“I am not the sort of company that a girl like you should wish to keep.”

“Please.” Rin begs. “I trust you.”

Trust. Humans throw the word around so easily. Humans tend to throw so many words around without knowing the weight of their meanings. Foolish girl. 

Yet… Sesshomaru feels an unexplained softness for her. She’s a frightened young thing. What she had gone through in that house has clearly left her traumatized. He can do nothing for her, no good anyway. She deserves to be with someone that can care for her.

He’ll allow her to follow him for now. He’s pressed for time as is. His father’s funeral is today and they are already running late. He’ll allow her to accompany him to the gravesite and then he will take her somewhere safe.

When they arrive at the mausoleum, Rin looks hesitant to leave the carriage. She stares out at the disturbing sight, with gruesome gargoyles decorating the building’s gutters and the large statue of a forlorn looking woman standing in the walkway leading up to the front doors. Rin’s dismay is short-lived, for when Sesshomaru leaves the carriage, she is swift to follow him.

She stands several feet behind him as he walks in. Jaken mutters something behind her as he clambers behind. He hurries to run past her and Sesshomaru so that he can open the doors for him to enter the crypt. 

“Father…” Sesshomaru sighs as he lays his eyes on the remains of the man that had raised him. 

His father is nothing more than ash, kept inside an ornate looking urn atop the podium in the center of the platform beneath the large stained glass windows. Sesshomaru approaches it to pay his respects but before he can get close enough, a voice cuts through the room.

“So you finally showed up.” Inuyasha mutters, his voice harsh. “Took you long enough.”

“I do not have time for your antics.” Sesshomaru replies coldly.

Inuyasha, his younger half brother, glares at him. His human wife, Kagome, stands by his side. She keeps her hand on his shoulder, trying to prevent any fighting between the two. Today is not the right time to have a spat.

Inuyasha is half human, half vampire. A stain on the family name. Their father was a noble, a man descended from a long line of powerful vampires. Why he fell for a human is beyond Sesshomaru’s understanding. Humans are a food source, they aren’t even worthy enough to be considered a class below them.

“What did you bring with you?” Inuyasha continues to provoke. “You’re one sick bastard. Bringing some human girl with you. What, you didn’t have time to eat on the way here so you just brought your lunch with you?”

“What I do is none of your business.”

“Are you okay?” Kagome asks Rin softly. She doesn’t believe that Sesshomaru would bother doing such a thing, yet she worries for the human girl at his side. What could he want with her? “You can come with me if you want. Inuyasha and I will take care of you.”

Sesshomaru narrows his eyes at Kagome, irked by how easily she and his brother judge his actions. Certainly, he would never bother to hurt some human child. “Rin, you should leave with them.” He answers. It would be the best option for everyone in this situation.

Rin shakes her head and shrinks closer to him. “I want to stay with you.”

“You’ve heard the girl.” Jaken interjects, almost proudly. Of course the girl would choose his Master. “She wishes to stay with us.”

“What happened to her? She looks so frightened.” Kagome asks. 

“I don’t have time to answer your questions.” Sesshomaru mutters, impatient. “I came here to pay my respect to our deceased father. I suggest that you do the same, Inuyasha.”

With that, he turns to leave. He has no more desire to stay here with the halfbreed that Father had so lovingly doted on. He hoped Father’s will would have at least shown some sort of equality between him and Inuyasha but even then, Father left him with so little. Money and the smaller of the two mansions that Father had owned was all Sesshomaru was given. Father’s friends tried to assure him that he was given the smaller one because he was still a bachelor and had no need for such a large home. Yet, the decision still cuts at his heart.

“Sick bastard.” Inuyasha huffs under his breath. “I don’t trust him.”

“I don’t think he’ll do anything to harm her.” Kagome sighs, watching Sesshomaru walk away with Rin and Jaken in tow. “He seems to care for her.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the attention for this fic. Fair warning, I'm a slow updated. You can look at any other series I write to see that.
> 
> Anyway, Kagura is at the very least, bisexual and I do not take criticism. Let her have a girlfriend, please and thank you.

The ride home is uneventful. Rin seems to perk up as she watches the streets fly by. She’s a little peasant girl at heart. Sesshomaru has to look no further than the home she had resided in to know that. She’s a girl from a poor family, with nothing to her name and no formal education. This is her first time seeing the world outside her small village. 

Sesshomaru has no idea what to do with her. His mansion, the one Father left to him, is more than large enough for her to stay there if she wishes. Yet, he’s hesitant to allow her to stay there with him on her own. She’s so young, still a child really. She deserves to be in the care of someone who can raise her properly. He should have left her with Kagome.

When they finally arrive at home, she’s eager to explore the mansion. She’s never seen so many rooms before. Every corner, every nook, is so extravagant and luxurious. It’s like a castle in the fairytales she read as a kid.

Sesshomaru, however, catches the scent of something that does not belong here.

Kagura.

“Rin, come here.” He calls to her.

She skips back to him, shrinking back to his side when she notices his expression.

“Mm… Did I interrupt feeding time?” Kagura asks as she descends the grand staircase inside the foyer. Her long red dress slides along the floor like the train of a dark wedding gown. “I didn’t know that you preferred live feeding, Sesshomaru. I always pinned you for the type to drink bottled blood. Less messy that way.”

“Kagura.” Sesshomaru greets. “I was not aware that you planned to visit today.”

“I heard about your old man so I came to see how you’re doing.” Kagura says with a smirk and a shrug. She nods to Rin with a quick flick of her chin. “Seems like you’re getting along just fine without me.”

“My Master does not need your pity.” Jaken huffs.

Kagura ignores him and flits closer to Rin so she can have a quick wift of Rin’s scent. “She smells lovely. Do you mind sharing?” Kagura pries with a devious smile.

“I have not brought her here to feed off her.” Sesshomaru frowns.

“Shame, she’s mouthwatering.” Kagura sighs and pulls away from her. “Then why do you have a human girl with you?”

“She refused to stay behind!” Jaken gripes. “Foolish brat just tagged herself along.”

“Hmm? And here I thought that perhaps the mighty Sesshomaru wanted her for a little fun.” Kagura snickers. “I should have known better. You’ve turned me down so many times, it’s a foolish thought to even consider that you’d want a mere mortal.”

“She’s still a child.” Sesshomaru points out.

“Oh, is she now?” Kagura asks. She takes a step back to look at Rin fully. “Pitiful thing. I remember being that young… Oh, it’s been centuries now.”

“Oh, feels like even longer to me…” Jaken grumbles, annoyed by Kagura’s presence. He has no idea why Sesshomaru puts up with her.

“Well, I’ll be out of your hair now.” Kagura decides. “I’ll see you later, Sesshomaru. Your little guest has made me thirsty, I think I’ll raid the nearby village for a treat.”

“Do not cause any problems from me.” Sesshomaru warns. The last thing he needs right now is to clean up after Kagura’s chaos.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know how to treat a girl. You’d be surprised how willing they are to offer their neck to you after a little foreplay.” Kagura snickers to herself before she waves goodbye. “Don’t be a stranger.”

She’s gone as quickly as she had appeared. Sesshomaru frowns, annoyed by her teasing. He and the succubus had become friends centuries ago, against every ounce of his will. He hates her and yet, feels a certain amount of warmth towards her. Despite all her advances towards him, he’s always turned her down. He doesn’t care for her as a lover, he’d rather think of her as a sister. He gets along with her better than he ever has with Inuyasha, after all.

With her gone, Rin is free to roam around the mansion as she wants to. Sesshomaru loses track of her almost immediately. He isn’t about to go after her, so instead, he resigns himself to his study so he can read while she keeps herself busy. He doesn’t begin to worry about her until he notices the sun disappearing over the horizon. 

“Jaken.” He calls. “Where is Rin?”

“I assume that she’s still running amuck in the halls, Master.” Jaken answers.

“Go find her and make sure she’s been fed. Then, take her to a room in the East wing so she can retire for the night.” Sesshomaru orders.

Jaken grumbles at such menial tasks but sets off to do them anyway. Sesshomaru trusts in him enough to get the job done so he sets off for bed himself. He lays down but finds it hard to catch any sleep when he knows that a human girl is somewhere within his home. 

He has no idea what to do with her. She’s so young, it would be improper to keep her around as help. A little peasant girl like her wouldn’t know anything about keeping a mansion like this in fit shape anyway, so it’s a terrible plan regardless of her age.

The only place suitable for a girl like her would be a school. He knows of one nearby, a boarding school for young ladies. She’d learn all sorts of things, from fine arts to proper manners. Surely, sending her there should suffice. He can wash his hands of her there. He’ll pay for her education and then when she is done, she’ll be old enough to care for herself or to marry someone else that can care for her better.

Yes. That’s the proper plan. It is not his job to clean up after human messes, his nobility only requires him to watch over his own kind. Yet, such a mess shouldn’t go unattended to. So he will ensure that he takes care of this human girl, that way she will not suffer further. 


End file.
